The MISadventures of Hiro
by The Decapitated Mole
Summary: An insane parody of Pokémon Gold that I'm not sure even *I* understand. Hiro is a kid who runs away from home after getting a stolen pokégear from his insane mother, and stealing a Pokémon from the resident professor, Prof. Tree.
1. Chapters One and Two

CHAPTER 1   
Hiro woke up late one spring morning, only to realize that his mom had gone insane and made him a cinnibar volcano burger with baking 'basco sauce (the hottest stuff on earth) for dinner last night, and his tounge was disintigrating in his mouth! he ran downstairs for some water when his insane mother stopped him and said   
Mom:*insane laugh* I "found" a bunch of stuff while I was, uh, shopping in the kwik-e mart. hehehe!   
Hiro:Isn't the kwik-e mart closed for 3 days.   
Mom: Don't talk back to your elders! The point is, the cops want this, so I want you to have it! kekekekeke!   
She hands him a PokéGear   
Hiro: Wait a minute, if I have it, the cops'll think I stole it!   
Mom: Like I want to get arrested. Now get moving!   
Hiro went to the fire station and proceeded to stick a fire hose in his mouth. After that he went to Prof. Tree for help.   
P. Tree: Your mom wants you to do something? Here, take a Pokémon. It is dangerous out there. Wait, on second thought *he reaches to take the Pokéball, remembering the time Hiro put shaving cream in his ben gay.*   
Hiro: Hey this is mine!   
He went home, grabbed his talking pikachu pokédex, and ran out of town.   
And so the adventure begins...   
CHAPTER 2   
As Hiro set off down route 29, he saw a guy with green hair and a nose plug. The guy said   
Guy: Hi! I'll show you how to catch Pokémon for 100 yen.   
Hiro: But-   
Guy: That's good! Now, I'll just have a look in your wallet and see if you've got the money!   
They Guy reaches into Hiro's pocket and takes out his wallet.   
Guy: *mumbling* Let's see, 10, 20, 30, 40, 50, 60, 70, 80, 90, 100, 10, 20, 30, 40, 50. There! Perfect!   
Hiro: Hey! I thought you said-   
Guy: OK, The way you catch a Pokémon is to throw a Pokéball and hope it hits the Pokémon. OK bye!   
Hiro: But I haven't got any Pokéballs yet!   
Guy: OK, Well, go buy some in Cherrygrove and I'll show you again!   
Hiro:-_-' ...   
Hiro continues down the road when he sees a funky-lookin' flower. He asks a guy   
Hiro: What's that flower thingamabobber?   
Other Guy: You can find stuff in the flowers!   
Hiro: But what is-   
Other Guy: You can find stuff in the flowers!   
Hiro: I DIDN'T ASK WHAT IS IN THEM, I ASKED WHAT THEY A-   
Other Guy: You can find stuff in the flowers!   
Hiro looks at a sign and sees   
Sign: This guy is a robotic tourguide!   
Hiro: Oh brother... 


	2. Chapters Three and Four

CHAPTER 3   
Hiro walked exhaustedly through the tall grass. The Pokémon that Prof. Tree had given Him was a Lv. 2 Pichu, and it had fainted in the first battle. He had fought in 32 Pokémon battles and had lost them all. He had pretended to faint so he could get away. He was all beat up! He finally got to Cherrygrove when a old guy stopped him.   
Old Guy: Hi. I live here. For 200 yen I'll show ou around.   
Hiro: Hmmmm...   
Old guy: Good! Now hand me your wallet and We'll be on our way.   
He stands in the middle of the small town.   
Old guy: That is a Pokécenter, that is a pokémart, that's the ocean, That's route 30, and Those are some houses. 'kay, bye.   
Hiro: Hey! Wait a sec.   
Hiro takes a pokémap card from the old guy's pocket.   
Old guy: Hey! What was that for?   
Hiro: You stole my wallet!   
Then Hiro runs to the Pokémart to buy some Pokéballs.   
Store guy: We are out of pokéballs.   
Hiro: DAMN!!   
Store guy: That'll be 12 yen.   
The store guy reaches into Hiro's pocket and pulls out 5 yen, a rare candy, 5 strands of hair and 3 balls of lint.   
Store guy: Is this all you have?   
Hiro: Yes!   
Store guy: 'kay, bye!   
Hiro goes to the Pokécenter to heal his weak Pichu.   
Nurse Jenny: Hi! I'll heal your Pokés. for 3 yen I'll also raise it to level 10.   
Hiro: Oh boy!   
He reaches into his other pocket and pulls out a mini-safe. He takes out 3 yen.   
Hiro: Here ya go!   
Nurse Jenny: Ok, gimme your Pokés.   
Hiro: I've only got 1...   
Hands over his Pichu.   
Nurse Jenny: Haha! You must suck as a Pokémon trainer!   
Hiro: I know....  
CHAPTER 4   
Hiro set off happily down Route 30 with his LV. 10 Pichu. He won a bunch of battles, but couldn't get through to violet city because of 2 5-yeaer olds having a fight. They were fat, too, so he couldn't move them. He went to Mr Pokémo's house to see if Prof. oak was visiting again. He was.   
Mr. P: Hi Hiro. Can I see your Pokémon.   
Hiro: NO! Youll try to tkae it and them youll give it to PROF. TREE!!!!!!!!   
Prof. Oak: I'll give you a Pokédex four your Pichu.   
Hiro: Hold on, I dropped the Poéball outside.   
Hiro goes and grabs a round white rock and sticks half of it in reddish brown myud.   
Hiro: Here ya go!*He hands over the rock*   
Prof oad: Herre ya go! *he hands ovetr a pokédez*   
Hiro: *running* SUCKERS!!!!!   
Prof oak: Hey!   
Mr. P: Good thing you put in that bomb that will go off when he catches 251.   
P oak: He'll never catch 251, because only one person has ever even seen 251. ASH!!!!   
Mr. P.: DAMN!   
Hiro runs and runs and runs and bounces over the fat kids. Then he remembers something and goes back over. Then he takes Mr. p's egg and leaves afain. He runs till he gets to violet city. Then right before he goes to the POKéMON CEBTER, the egg hackes, and out popps atogempi. He heals his pichu and then trhey go face Hobbes Hobbeson, the gym leader. They win, because tegopi uses metronome and blasts the guym apart and gfalkern dies and Hiro takes the badge.   
Then he goes to the unown ruing and solves the puzzle and catches the unown and then in a fight with raikou (how did he got out of his tatue nayway?) He blows the ruins apart with his togepi names tog.   
Then he goes through a cave and has his tog do metronome until surf comes up and then they surf and caught a lapras. Then he get to the next city and met kurt, who helps him beat the rockets because he is so fat and blubbers on them, crushing their bones.   
Kurt: Haaa! I knew this extra blubbber would come in hansdy!!!!!   
Rocket boss: aaaaa! nop!   
KRUNCH! 


	3. Chapters Five and Six

CHAPTER 5   
After beating the rockets, Kurt had hurt his back, so Hiro had to roll him to his house, through azalea town which was full of slowpokes sniffing where their tails used to be and yawning, so it was raining.   
Kurt: My house is right there!   
Hiro OK!   
Kurt: Here take this special Pokéball I made.   
Hiro: Ok!   
As hiro was walking through the town, his shoes getting stuck in the mud/dung because it was all wet from the rain, a guy his age with long red hair stopped him and said   
rival: did you beat the rockets?   
Hiro:Yes.   
Rival: You're a moron! Team Rocket Is cool!   
Hiro: Team Rocket Sucks!!!!!!   
Rival: Let's battle!   
Hiro: YOU'RE ON!!!!!!   
And Hiro was in for one of the toughest battles of his life.  
CHAPTER 6   
Hiro got into the battle with his new rival named Fred by using his Pichu, which took out the Meganeum and gastly right away.   
Hiro: You SUCK!!!!!!!!!!   
Fred: Not as much as you!!!!!!   
Hiro: Kiss my @$$!!!!!   
Fred: OK!   
Fred kissed Hiro's @$$.   
Fred's zubat took out the weakened Pichu, so Hiro sent out Tog.   
Hiro: TOG, METRONOME!!!!!!!!   
Fred: Zubat, supersonic!   
The zubat's supersonic missed entirely and hit Hiro, but Tog's metronome hit the zubat, only it was splash.   
Fred: Ha! If I can kill this dopey kid, no one will be able to beat Team Rocket!!!!!   
Hiro: YOU ARE A FUCKING ASSHOLE SON OF A BITCH MOTHER FUCKING SHIT-FOR-BRAINS CRAP-HEADED ASS WITH GAY CRAP HAIR!   
Fred: Don't you go makin fun of my hair, now!   
Hiro: Your hair looks like a pile of fucking shit!   
Fred: That's It, ZUBAT, HIT THAT BASTARD WITH YOUR STRONGEST WING ATTACK!!!!!!!!!   
Hiro: Tog, use metronome!   
Tog hit zubat full force with a strong headbutt at the same time that it hit with it's wing attack.   
TOG: [think]Man, this sucks. Why am I listening to this guy anyway. Oh yeah. he's my mommy[/think] TOG!   
Zubat: [think]God that redheaded kid is a retard. Doesn't he know that I can't win?[/think]BAT!   
Fred: Zubat, hit that Togepi with your strongest wing attack!   
Hiro: Tog, TACKLE!!!!!!!   
Both Pokémon hit at the same time, causing an explosion which slammed Hiro into a building and pushed Fred through a fence.   
Hiro: *cough* Tog?   
Tog: T-t-togi...   
Hiro: Tog!   
He picks up tog and goes to a Pokémon center.   
Nurse Jenny: Hold up you little twit. I'm talking to the Police officer.   
Hiro: Hi, officer Joy!   
Officer Joy: Shut up you smart-mouthed shit head!   
Hiro: I wonder what's wrong with those two... 


	4. Chapters Seven and Eight

CHAPTER 7   
  
Nurse Jenny: Team Rocket has run away...   
  
Officer Joy: I have to go find them!   
  
Officer Joy leaves. As she walks away, she turns around and says   
  
Officer Joy: You are the weakest link, goodbye!   
  
She pulls out a quisinart ray and blows up Nurse Jenny. Her head rolls to Hiro's feet and says   
  
Head: Hey kid, go win the weakest link and kill mrs. weakest link there.   
  
Hiro: I've got a better idea.   
  
Hiro Picks up Nurse jenny's head and sticks a cherry bomb inside.   
  
Head: Hey! What's the idea?   
  
Hiro ties the fuse to one of nurse Jenny's hairs. Then He lights the hair and throws it at Officer Joy.   
  
Officer Joy: Nasty! Like I want this head! Why's the hair on fire?   
  
BOOOOOOOM!!!!!!   
  
Both heads roll to the middle of the Pokémon Center and says   
  
Hiro: TOG, USE BIG BANG!   
  
Tog: Togi?   
  
Hiro: Whatever, use selfdestruct!   
  
Tog selfdestructs and kills itself while destroying the two heads.   
  
Hiro: Find a female Togepi, someone!   
  
Eventually Kurt's granddaughter brings one and hiro has it do mouth-o-mouth to Tog.   
  
Poppi: What's the point of that?   
  
Hiro: The shock will bring Tog back!   
  
Hiro as right. As soon as togi(that was her name)started, his eyes opened and he pulled her closer, and didn't let her go.   
  
Hiro: That's enough, Tog! Can't you see she's already married? Look at those eggs there!*Hiro points to the togepi eggs that Togi brought*   
  
Tog: *sadly*To-o-o-ooooog...   
  
Togi: *sipathetically* Togipriiiii!   
  
Tog: Tog?   
  
Hiro: Hey Pikachu Pokédex, what are they saying?   
  
Talking Pikachu Pokédex: The female said we can still be friends.   
  
Hiro: Ah...  
  
CHAPTER 8   
  
Hiro headed to the gym to get his second badge.   
  
Hiro: [think] I hope the gym blows up like last time. That makes it so much easier.[/think] You ready tog? You ready Pichu?   
  
Tog: TOGIPRRIIIIIIIIIIII! This means NNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! In Togepi language.   
  
Pichu: Pi-Pichu-Pi!*This means No, you suck in Pichu language, but Hiro didn't check his Pikadéx   
  
Hiro: Good.   
  
He kicked the twins guarding the door to move them, then hypnotised the whole gym and had all their Pokémon do self destruct and blow up the gym like the one in violet.Everyone died, so Hiro took the badge and everyone's money. Then he left for the forest on the other side of town. 


	5. Chapters Nine and Ten

CHAPTER 9   
  
Hiro walked through a building leading to the forest and saw a crazy old woman reading a magazine from December, 1899 upside down and laughing strangely.   
  
Oldy: Is that you, Bosco Brown? kleglelegfe!   
  
Hiro: RUN AWAY!!!!!!!!   
  
Oldy: Meet the one who talks at dawn and sleeps at midnight!!!!!   
  
Hiro: RUN AWAY!!!!!!!!   
  
Oldy: The forest protector made me smart like this. cackleglee!!!   
  
Hiro: Oooookaayyyyyyy....   
  
He walked through the forest and saw a little boy who'd lost his farfetch'd.   
  
Hiro: Do you need help, little boy?   
  
Little Boy: Yes, please, I've lost my farfetch'd and I'm too scared to find it.   
  
Hiro: Well, too bad! You shouldn't be scare, it's just a forest...   
  
Suddenly a spinarak jumped from a tree in front of Hiro.   
  
Hiro: AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!!!!!   
  
Little boy: Don't be scared, that's just my spinarak!   
  
Hiro: No, It's eating your farfetch'd!   
  
Both: AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!!!   
  
Hiro tries to run, but he runs into a dead tree.   
  
Hiro: Hey kid, do you have cut?   
  
Kid: Sure!   
  
Hiro: Thanks!   
  
He takes cut and teaches it to Tog.   
  
Hiro: TOG, CUT!!!!!!!!   
  
Tog cuts and he walks through the tree.  
  
CHAPTER 10   
  
As Hiro walked through he saw a bird house that said   
  
Birdhouse: Welcome to the shrine of the Forest Protedtor!   
  
Hiro: Who's That?   
  
Man behind sigbn: I'll tell you later!   
  
Hiro: Oh man!   
  
Hiro kept walking until he found a fork in the road. He said   
  
Hiro: Tog, You're magic. Tell me the way!   
  
Tog: Tog?   
  
Hiro: Wellllllllllll?   
  
Tog: *Pointing left* Tog!   
  
Hiro: Okay, right!   
  
Tog: Tog?   
  
Hiro: Get back in your Pokéball!!!!!   
  
Hiro got Tog put back in his Pokéball. He then saw a kid.   
  
Kid: I'm having fun headbutting trees!   
  
Hiro: I want to have fun too!   
  
Hiro took the headbutt TM and taught it to Tog.   
  
Tog, Headbutt!!!!!!!   
  
Tog, Not understanding, sticks his head up his @$$.   
  
Hiro: You stupis ***** -*** crap head! You're supposed to hit the tree!!!!!   
  
Tog fell and rolled into a tree.   
  
Hiro: How did you get out of your Pokéball, anyway? Get back in there!   
  
Tog ran away until he reached a building.   
  
Hiro: HA! Stupid Togs can't open doors!   
  
He put the Tog back in it's Pokéball.   
  
He went inside and smeeled a SWEET SCENT.   
  
Hiro: That smell... It makes me want to steal.... It makes me want to smell it all the time... I'm doing crazy stuff!   
  
Hiro took the lady's sweet scent.   
  
Lady: There has been so much theivery in thisd stody! 


	6. Chapters Ten through Twenty because I ha...

CHAPTER 11   
  
Well, hiro started out of the house, and right away he saw a wierd dog.   
  
Hiro: HEY! THAT'S A DOG!   
  
Other trainer on road: So? Who cares?   
  
Hiro: There are no real animals in the world of pokémon!   
  
Other trainer: It's a something, not a dog! LET'S FIGHT!   
  
Hiro: Gimme a rest.   
  
Trainer: NO!RATTATA GO~!   
  
Hiro: Rattata? HA! You must suck a s a pkémn trainer!   
  
Trainer: I dont't, I'm not a trainer. I never got a licsende. rattata, tail whip!   
  
Hiro: You idiot! I didn't send out a pok1mon!   
  
Trainner: Oops.   
  
Hiro: TOG! METRONOME!   
  
Tog used cut and cut off rsattas tail.   
  
Hiro: Give me money now or pay!   
  
Kid: Booho! Poor rattate.   
  
He steals hiros money and leaves.   
  
Hiro: Oh man, not back to this again...   
  
Hiro saw a dad and his kid. thi kid had a pikachu mask on, and he said   
  
Little boy: Look daddy! A wak little shit for us to kill.   
  
Dad: WATCH YOUR MOUTH JR!   
  
hIRO: PREPARE TO die!   
  
Hiro tog's uses metronome unil it kills the snuble.   
  
Dad: Now you've gone and upset my sone.   
  
Hiro: You think I care?   
  
Hiro pushes thie kid into a fence and walks toward a new house.   
  
This better be the gym, or I'll kill something!   
  
Pikachu Pokédex: It's not the gym.   
  
Hiro: SHUT UP POKéDEX.   
  
hE KILLS A PASSING DITTO.  
  
CHAPTER 12   
  
As hiro was walking past a house, he saw an old man standing outside the back door, watching some pokémon having eggs.   
  
Hiro thought. (for the second time in this story)   
  
Hiro:This must be where the tog egg came from!HEY MAN!   
  
Old breeder: Toodle pip, young feller me bucko!   
  
Hiro: You've been reading too much redwall. GO TOG!   
  
Hiro showed the old man tog, and the old man said   
  
Old breeder:Is this the egg that I gave Mr. Pokeémon?   
  
Hiro: No, It's the egg vthat came out ov my ass.   
  
Old breeder: Dear, get some soap! This one's got a dirty mouth.   
  
A fat old hag came out from the kitchen with a dirty, hairy bar of soap.   
  
Old hag: *deep voice*I could only find the shower soap.   
  
Old breeder: Don't want to foul our best soap with the likkes of his mouth. Get the plunger!   
  
The old had went into a filthy bathroom and got out a brown-stained plunger ad shoved it into hiros mouth.   
  
Old breeder: You owe us 1500 yen for this good cleaning, young rip!   
  
Hiro: Noooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo*gasp*ooooooooooo   
  
oooooooooooooooooooooooooo*gasp*o!!!!I'm broke. bye!   
  
Hiro ran into goldenrod city, and saw a rocketman by a big building.   
  
Hiro: Oooooooohhhhhhh, big shiny stick!~ MINE!   
  
He walked alll over the teAM ROCKET guy and walked right through the door!   
  
Hrio: I ant a radio!   
  
Lady: You hacve to passt a teast first!   
  
Hiro: Where's the test!   
  
The lady hands hiro a paper.   
  
Hiro scribbles and thinks for about 5 hours, while all of team rocket walk into the building and take it over.   
  
Hiro:HERE!   
  
Lady: You get a double f minus!   
  
HiroL: SHUT UP BITCH !   
  
Hiro steals a raidno card and rusn into a rocket!  
  
Chapter 13   
  
Suddenly, some weird music started playing.   
  
Hiro: Where's that weird music coming from?   
  
Rocket Grunt: *grunting* Dunno. GO! RATTATA!   
  
Hiro: Haha! Go! Lapras!   
  
Rocket grunt: Oh wait, I'm not supposed to be here yet! 'kay, bye!   
  
Hiro: Oh brother...   
  
Hiro left the radio tower and started listening to the radio. Suddenly, a bunch of pokémon came out of the houses and walked aroun with him.   
  
Hiro: What th- Oh yeah! The pokémon march summons pokémon. He threw a bunch of pokéballs and caught a rattata, a cyndaquil, a squirtle, a wooper, a caterpie, and a suicune.   
  
Hiro: Yes! I caught... uh.. ummmmmmm.... a bunch of pokémon that I don't know!   
  
He went to the gym, but when he got there, whitney was already crying.   
  
Hiro: YOU'RE NOT SUPOOSED TO CRY UNTIL i BEAT YOU! WHY ARE ;YOU CRYING?   
  
Whitney: Fred came and stole my pokémon...   
  
Hiro: Good! Now I can beat you properly. Lapras, use...   
  
Hiro:*evilly*Hyper pump.   
  
Lapras started chargng up.   
  
Whitney: What's Hyper pump?   
  
Lapras put it's head in it's shell...   
  
Hiro: It's my new move, TM 51. It's a cross between hyper beam abd hydro pump. GO!   
  
lAPRAS USED HYPER PUMP AND BALSTEDC WHITNEY INTO THE WALL.   
  
Hiro: Gimme a badge now!   
  
Whitney: *Retarded voice* I DUNNO...   
  
Hiro: Fine! I'll take at by force!   
  
Whitney: I DUNNO...   
  
Hiro garbed the badge ad ran out of the gym.   
  
Man I'm faat. I wish I had a skateboard.  
  
Chapter 14  
  
Just as the thought entered Hiro's head, he realized that he was lost.  
  
Hiro: Oh man! Now I'm gonna have to walk around for hours and burn calories. That will make me hungry. I need a skateboard!   
  
Just then he spotted a sign:  
  
Sign: New, skateboard shop, opening tomorrow!  
  
Hiro: Hey! A back door that leads into the shop. I'll get a skateboard.  
  
Hiro got a skateboard, then, lookingback, he grabs the phone list.   
  
Hiro: It's Prank-call night! Hey! I'll call up mom!  
  
Hiro dialed his mom's number on the pokégear, and got the machine.  
  
Answering machine: Hi hiro! It's ma. kleglefle!I'm in jail, and the cops tagged that, uh, thing I gave you, so don't have too much, ah, fun with it tonight! AAAAG!*CLICK, BANG!* AAAAAAA!  
  
Hiro: Mom's dead.  
  
...  
  
...  
  
...  
  
Oh well, justwrap the body in newspaper, she can't tell the difference.  
  
Hiro: Now, to get unlost...  
  
CHAPTER 15  
  
Hiro was walking when suddenly he came to a house.  
  
Hiro: [think] Hmmm, I wonder if there's anything In this house. i'll go check.[/think] KNOCK KNOCK!  
  
Lady in house: Stop yelling you stupid kid! You'll wake my fatass husband.  
  
Hiro: Where am I?  
  
Lady:You're in glodenrad, moron! i'LL check you're pokémon!  
  
Hiro: Huh?  
  
Lady: Ha! Just as I suspected! All your pokémon think your a retard.  
  
Hiro: You scare me!  
  
Hiro ran out of the house and across the railroad tracks.  
  
Heiro: Haha! *singing* walkin' on the tracks!  
  
Suddenly a train comes through.  
  
Drver of train: Hey kid get off the tracks! You moron!  
  
Hiro: Hey! I just went to the station and they said that all the trains broke down!  
  
Driver: Oh yeah! Bye!  
  
Hiro walked out of goldenrod into a buildng.  
  
Guy behind counter: Hi guy! Take this stupid ugly bird to a random person on route 29 so I can have a good laugh at him, ok?  
  
Hiro: Heck no! That's cruel and unusual punishment!  
  
Hiro: ...For me. You're gonna have to deliver that bird yourself!  
  
Guy: Ok! Well, I think I'll follow you around until I can get there! By the way, My name's mike, and I think you have a nice arse.  
  
Hiro: Ok, that's the nicest thing anyone's said to me in this story, but I am still freaked out, so , uh, I'm leaving.  
  
Mike: Hey wait for me! I had a ekans once! Once I fed it some beer!  
  
Hiro: Ooooooooookay...  
  
Mike: And i[blah blah]and the[yap yap]my mom says[dribble dribble dribble]! Isn't that cool?  
  
Hiro: Um, Ya, whatever. I'm going to ee, eekru, um The next city!   
  
Mike: Me too! and then [blah blah blawdy blar]...  
  
Hiro:[think] It's going to bee a long rest of this stupid story.[/think]  
  
Chapter 16  
  
Hiro and mike started walking. And walking and walking...  
  
Mike: Yap yap blaw blaw HEHEHE!  
  
Hiro: Do you have an off switch or something?  
  
Mike: Blaw blaw? Gikkle yee dribble!  
  
Hiro: Oh great. Now I've tuned out his jabber completely and can't understand a thing he says.  
  
Mike: Who[blaw yap]talking[goo!]o?  
  
Hiro: Must...Find...Earplugs!  
  
Mike:Geegoo blaw yap dribble!  
  
Suddenly they came to another building.  
  
Hiro: Where do you think this buildig goes, Mike?  
  
Mike: Angangang blee!  
  
Hiro: Why do I bother?  
  
Mike: I dunno.  
  
Hiro: Mike, did you just say something?  
  
Mike: WAUWAU cheese!  
  
Hiro: -_-'  
  
They walked through the building, and saw a guard.  
  
Guard: FREEZE!  
  
Mike: blaw?  
  
Guard: Oh my god! You've released Mike on the world again! Run!  
  
The guard runs and hides under the desk.  
  
Mike: Gobbledegook!  
  
Hiro: What the...  
  
Hiro: Oh well, it's cool. LESGO MIKE!  
  
Mike: Aroof!  
  
They walked through the door on the other side of the building and came out in a park. They saw a man who was not hiding in terror at the sight and sound of Mike.  
  
Man: Hello, would you like to join the bug catching game?  
  
Hiro: Sure! Does it start in a few minutes?  
  
Man: No, it doesn't start 'till tuesday, but if we lock you up in the bug catcher hotel, he won't be able to terrorize the world again!  
  
Hiro: ??  
  
Mike: Blaw!  
  
Chapter 17  
  
Hiro: LET US OUT YOU PEICE OF ****!  
  
Mike: Blaw blawdy Blar...  
  
Hiro: Why have you locked me up with this nuthouse?!?  
  
Man listening outside door: I'll tell you for 5000 yen.  
  
Hiro: Ok!  
  
The man opens the door and lets hiro out quickly before mike can get out.  
  
Man: About 3 years ago, Mike left his house in the Tofu League to come and train here in Johto. Unfortunately, he never got his liscence, for as soon as Professor Tree discovered his dark power, he banned him from getting a trainer liscence ever!  
  
Hiro: What dark power?  
  
Man: The power to.....  
  
...  
  
...  
  
...  
  
...  
  
...  
  
...  
  
...  
  
...  
  
...  
  
...  
  
...  
  
Hiro:I'm waiting.  
  
Man: Hold your horses. I'm doing my best to make something up!  
  
...  
  
...  
  
...  
  
...  
  
...  
  
...  
  
...  
  
...  
  
...  
  
...  
  
...  
  
...  
  
Ah! The power to..., bore the ears off of people!  
  
Hiro: NOOOOOOOOO!  
  
Man: Yup. He terrorized the world for, like, 2 years. I'm surprised you didn't hear about it.  
  
Hiro: I was too busy watching cartoon Network.  
  
Man: Well, good for you. Fortunately, a man came up with the new radio headphone hat™, and the sound blocked out mikes jabber, so nobody could hear it! Then we locked mike and his evil dark power away forever, in the-  
  
Hiro: Ooooh! Lemme guess! Lemme guess! Is it... Uh, the Dead Zone?  
  
Man: No, actually it was the route house pass through building by goldenrod.  
  
Hiro: Oh man. Now I'm stuck with a psycho talker kid, who will follow me around everywhere!  
  
Man: Wait! There is hope! There is one person in the world left who still has a radio headphone hat! Her name is Aunt Jemima! She's a supid old lady who is very very very dum!!!. You must find her before Mike destroys the world again!  
  
CHAPTER 18  
  
Hiro: Outta my way, you old fag!  
  
Man: Are you gonna go find Jemima now? And where's my money?  
  
Hiro: No, I'm not gonna go find some gay old lady so you will all be happy, I have a better idea.  
  
Hiro takes all of the man't hair (which is a wjole lot) rips it off, cause it is actually a wig, and shoves it in mikes mouth.  
  
Mike: b[muffle]kspdl[hair]ya[muffle]!  
  
Hiro: Yay! It worked!  
  
Man: That's nibe, but where's my monety? I need to buy some ben gay and a new wig!  
  
Hiro: Oh yeah! That's right! I left it in the room you locked me in. You better go get it!  
  
Man: Okies!  
  
The man walked into the room and hrio locked him in.  
  
Hiro: *running* SUCKER!  
  
Hiro runs through the park and sees a whole bunch of bugs.  
  
Hori: Oh yeah! I gotta join the bug-catching game!  
  
Hiro walked into the house again, steals a sticker and 75 Park balls, and goes out into the park. He catches a level 2 scyther, and the contest ended.  
  
Man behind other counter: The winner for this contest is... Gaytrainer Nick! You win a solar stone. Everyone else wins a nut! Ha!  
  
Hior: I WANNA BIG GLOWY ROCK THINGY!  
  
Hiro takes the solar stone and runs out of the house.  
  
Hiro: Man I'm fat. I wish I had a skateboard. Oh yeah! I do!  
  
Hiro jumped on the skateboard and rolled right into a tree!  
  
CHAPTER 19  
  
Hiro: Ow, my head hurts. OW! IT HURTS AGAIN, YOU MORON!  
  
Mike: sgnjshgbsd;ilgjsadkgndapijgdkjgfhndlghladjgod?  
  
Hiro: A pinecone fell on my head!  
  
Pikachu Pokédex: Pineco...  
  
Hiro: Stupid Pikachu!!!  
  
Pikachu Pokedex: Pikachu Pokédex...  
  
Hiro: NO MORE CORRECTING!!!  
  
Pikachu Pokédex: Corrections...  
  
Hiro takes the Pikachu pokédex and shoves it in his Lapras's shell.  
  
Hiro kicks the Pineco. Then he shoves it into his backpack and walks away.  
  
Pikachu Pokédex: *super muffled* Um, your forgetting someting...  
  
Hiro throws a rack at Pikachu Pokédex, ecaus it was coming out. Then he thinks for 17 days and 19 nights.  
  
Hiro: Oh yeah! Where's my breakfast!  
  
Pikachu Pokédex: *muffled static* Not that, you retard!  
  
Hiro Thinks until a kid throws a rock at him.  
  
Hiro: Oh yeah! I caught a Pineco!  
  
Kid who threw rock: Man, your'e dense. That's mine! By the way, I'm Alan, and I'm a achoolboy, so call me schoolboy alan!  
  
Hiro: Howabout Alan? That's the only Alan I ever knew. And man, did he live up to his name.  
  
Alan: Hey! Don't talk about my brither that way! I'm not really alan! I'm his sister, Ashley!  
  
Hiro: Oh my god! Not Ashly?  
  
Ashley: YES!!! Now I'll sit on you!!!  
  
Hiro: Save me Mike!!!  
  
Mike: noeijgasihgklsajfjkhgjzsighjrasgnjsdmiglsdjfvksdjk   
  
glkdgaej igjtsti0e-tik[wgmgk 5y5yi3568305itk m53v mtru834693863otm wpwtjae]ptgRIY-EUTG0r9tue-9tu 43t-03t i93u63ui 6-teb!!!!!!~&%&*^$^&%*#$CYTC^%E^%#^  
  
Ashley: Ha! I'm far to whiney and obnoxieous to be disturbed by noise like that!  
  
Hiro: Nooooooooooooooo*gasp*o-  
  
KRUNCH!  
  
CHAPTER 20  
  
Hiro: Hey, thanks for throwing that stick under ashley's fat @$$!  
  
Kid who threw stick: Your welcome.  
  
Hiro: Whell? What the hell is your name  
  
Kid: Oh, the name's blade. I'm a great trainer who dedicates his life to get ENTEI, SUICURNE and RAIKOU.  
  
Hiro: Well good for you and howdee doo! Mike!  
  
Mike: nfopsdihgsdiifle?  
  
Hiro: YOUR FIRED! Go back to your route house. This guy's gonna be my security guard now.  
  
Blade: Excuse me? I never said I was going anywhere...  
  
Hiro: Yeah, but I know you will becuase if you don't I will beat you over the head savagely with my pineco that doesn't have a Pokéball.  
  
Blade: I wanna catch it!!!!  
  
Hiro: No, that's it's name, you retard! Pineco that doesn't have a Pokéball!  
  
Blade: Uhhh... Ok!  
  
Hiro: *Boots mike into the bug catcher's office* Tie hiim up, boys! LESGO BLADE!  
  
Blade: Aroof!  
  
They walked for about a minute until Hiro saw an indian albino midget.  
  
Hiro: Hey! It's a little indian mn!  
  
They chased him throught thte woods to his tirbe next to the bug catcher's game but no one could see it anyway.  
  
Indian leader: Ooga Booga!  
  
Hiro: I am hiro! what is your tribe?  
  
Whole Tribe: Indian Tribe! Indian Tribe!  
  
Hiro: LESGO!  
  
Whole Tribe: Aroof!  
  
Blade: How does he do that? 


End file.
